night and day
by FirestormAngelBlaze
Summary: She was like night with her dark tresses, he was like day with his fair locks, when it was truly the other way around. As night and day they were not meant to be. Yet, here they are. -Kurosu Yuuki/Ichijou Takuma.


**night and day**

by NiNA_eN

_She was like night with her dark tresses, he was like day with his fair locks, when it was truly the other way around. As night and day they were not meant to be. Yet, here they are. _

* * *

A young boy and girl lounged in the convenient shade of a sakura tree. The girl was petite and lithe, reclining against the tree bark, the boy tall and gangling, his head resting in her lap. The sakura, in full bloom, fell in pink fluffy torrents around them.

Altogether they made quite an attractive picture.

Both of them were comfortable enough to rest their eyes lightly, he finding her lap warm and soft, she marvelling at the pure silk of his hair with every soothing stroke she made.

If a stranger were to happen upon this scene, they would be able to do naught but squeal like a 6-year-old on Christmas Eve, proclaiming them an adorable couple, so at ease in each other's company, so complimentary to each other's physical aspects.

But if one were knowledgeable of Cross Academy, havoc and chaos would ensue the scandal sure to reach every ear.

For one would recognize the forbidden act in this situation, with she and her uniform of night sky, he with his uniform of pure snow.

She of the Day Class, a mere human.

He of the Night Class, a vampire.

But it was she who was like night, with her dark tresses, he who was like day, with his fair locks, when it was truly the other way around. As night and day, they were just not meant to be.

Yet, here they are.

Perhaps the gravity of their situation had not yet fully weighed upon them, to burden their youthful shoulders, for they continued these secret redezvouzes. Him supposing to be visiting his grandfather's, she under the pretence of running an errand.

They drew to each other like a moth to a flame. He who yearned for sunlight but could only wonder in darkness. She who was like sunlight but had been drawn into the darkness.

She found him intriguing, so unlike the other vampires, so kind and sweet in this unforgiving world.

He found her enticing, so different from the other humans, so warm and accepting in this unforgiving world.

Opening her eyes as she mused, she was forced to squint against the warm sunlight in which they basked. Yet, she thought sadly, no matter what the attraction, this would eventually have to end. if not by them, then in tragedy. Yet, somewhere in the dark recesses of her mind, she could not help but prolong that time, hoping, wishing, wanting...

Glancing sleepily at her watch as she flicked a wrist, she shook her head slightly to shed the last vestiges of drowsiness. Time to get back to class, otherwise suspicions would arise. Bending over her companion, she allowed her hair to dangle freely, the spiky tips falling ticklishly against his face.

"Ichijou-sempai..."

She giggled as he sneezed delicately, at his half-hearted attempt to swat away the disturbance. Immediately, the curtain fell back into place and he fidgeted slightly, his face showing mild discomfort.

"Wake up...Takuma-sempai..."

He groaned, wiggling slightly, his face scrunching up.

"Takuma-san..."

He turned his face away from the insistent voice, but still he was followed, this time by prodding fingers. Cracking an eye open, he looked up at her upside down profile.

"..."

She flashed an innocent smile, his face suspiciously prod-free all of a sudden.

Immediately, he shut his eye again and turned over, burrowing his face in her lap. "Ngh..." came the soft groan.

Raising an eyebrow at his childish antics of which she was so used to, she fought down a blush at the feel of his warm breath against her thighs through the thin skirt material. Instead, her hands strayed to the open collar of his darkly-coloured shirt, fingers dancing across the pale skin, weaving between the wispy fine strands there.

He fidgeted and once again she ignored his quickening breath against the sensitive flesh of her thighs, as well as the slight flutter of fabric in between.

Finally, he rolled over and opened his eyes, raising an arm to shield them against the sudden bright glare.

"Yuuki-chan..." he moaned quietly.

Her heart skipped a beat as she shivered slightly, not from cold but rather at the slight huskiness of his still sleep-driven voice. She hoped he didn't feel it.

The hand lifted away and darkened unreadable eyes suddenly stared into her rosy orbs.

"Yuuki..." he whispered.

Idly, she wondered if he knew how fast her heart was pounding as he threaded fingers through her chocolate mass and slowly brought her head down.

She closed her eyes at the tender kiss, sighing softly at unspoken affection. Just the softest of sounds yet she felt his breathe hitch again.

Smiling, she sucked at his lip. She sensed his soft surprise as he opened up for her, for it was usually her so shy and reserved, him normally taking the leading role.

She explored the sweet caravan of his mouth, taking her time, taking everything in, as he had done so to her, so many times before. Beneath her, she felt him moan and instinctively another shiver worked it's way down her spine. Her eyes widened with wonder that it was _her_ who was the cause of it. She flushed with pleasure, unconsciously increasing the passion of their - at first - innocent liplock. Finally, lack of oxygen made them part.

He gazed at her affectionately as she sucked in breath, her hair mussed and tangled, her cheeks flushed so cutely, her eyes dark yet bright, her lips swollen. So adorable, he thought smiling. Then he settled back in her lap and turned over.

Incredulously, Kurosu Yuuki gaped at him.

If not for the fear of discovery, an indignant cry bearing his name would have echoed through the trees and all over the school grounds.

"ICHIJOU TAKUMA!"

**

* * *

****Because I've always wondered about this pairing... and Ichijou is just soooooo cute xD**

**I was lying in bed and I just thought this up. Though after reading this fic called Sleepwalker, featuring both Aidou and Yuuki certainly lit my fire. **

**I'm such a sucker for bishounen! Hmmm...if I can sort out my thoughts I may write a AidouYuuki fic too...**


End file.
